Users rely on portable multifunction devices for keeping time, among a variety of other operations including running software applications. It is desirable to allow the user to access an array of information through a single user interface while keeping the interface simple and intuitive to use. Further, a user may want to access different types of information, such as various aspects related to keeping time, or different application data points, in different contexts. Moreover, different users may find it beneficial to have information (e.g., the same information) presented in different formats and/or arrangements. Modern electronic devices often have many customizable features that can be set by a user according to the user's preferences. It is therefore also desirable to allow the user to customize the user interface and the types of information provided through the user interface. Modern electronic devices are also capable of communicating with other electronic devices via, for example, wireless communication. The ability to communicate with other devices may allow devices to share information and interact with each other. Thus, there is also an opportunity to provide techniques for establishing communication between devices and to use the communication to improve a configuration process, e.g., for context-specific user interfaces that indicate time.